Caspian's Legacy: Prince Cane
by potterwolf99
Summary: Prince Cane Matthews is a goof off. He makes his father mad. When he is grounded for four months, he runs away and finds himself in the north. Will he ever get back to Cair Paravel to his family or die in the ugly north?
1. Prolouge

**Caspian's Legacy: Prince Cane**

**Prolouge**

When King Rodney was twenty, he went to Anvard and asked Princess Lucy to marry him. She accepted and they married at Cair Paravel one week later. It was a magnificent wedding. Lucy's parents, King Dalan II and Queen Luce of Archenland came. Her brother Prince George. Rodney's sister, Liana came. Fauns, dwarves and many other creatures came to see their king's wedding.

One year later, King Rodney and Queen Lucy had a son, Cane Dalan Matthews. He was named after the late Prince Cane of Tamia. Then three years after the birth of Cane, the king and queen had twins. They were named, Ray Peter Cal Edmund Thomas and Lillian Heather.

Cane rarely could listen to his parents. He would run out of the castle and steal his father's horse, Destan (his old horse, Destriar had died) and to Anvard, the capital of Archenland, to see his grandparents, aunt and uncle and cousin. His uncle, George would send him back, and when he did, he was grounded.

This was a weekly thing in the Matthews family.


	2. Where am I?

**Where am I?**

Cane was on his way back to Cair Paravel from Anvard. He had taken his father's horse, Destan. When he got to Anvard, his grandparents, the King and Queen of Archenland, were gone for the day. His uncle, a Prince of Archenland, though was guarding the castle with an iron fist. His son Prince Fredrick was gone hunting (not talking beasts of course).

His uncle had a word with Cane and told him that he might get himself in trouble or even killed. He said lots of crazy people would love to kill a Prince. So George (that was the name of Fredrick's father, Cane's uncele) got a guard to ride with Cane back to Cair Paravel so no one would get him. No one in their right mind would want their nephew kidnapped and murdered.

The guard, who's name was Rinail as the prince had learned, and Cane made it to Cair Paravel with the King Rodney and Queen Lucy waiting for them with their arms crossed and furious faces.

"CANE!" The King yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Dad. I'm sixteen. I don't want to be kept in the castle." Cane replied.

"Cane. This is the last time. You do it again and I'll lock you in the dungeon! I don't care if I have to be the worst father in the world. I don't want my son to be kidnapped. Esspecially when he is the next in line to be king! I know I'm young but I could die right now! You must, no, will stop!" The king snapped.

"Rodney, don't be so hard on him. It can be very boring here when you're doing work." said Queen Lucy.

"Cane Dalan Matthews. I want to talk to you privately."

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Rodney jumped of the horse and his father grabbed his shoulder and took him in the castle. He dragged him up the stairs and into Cane's bedroom. "Sit down Cane."

Cane obeyed and sat on the bed. It was a big four-poster bed with the Narnian and Archenlaner Flags on sheets hung from the frame. They were pushed back so the king could speak to his son. "Cane. Do you know why I'm being so hard on you?"

"You hate me?"

"No. When I was thirteen, I lost both my parents. They were murdered only hours apart. The next day, I was King of Narnia, duke of Lantern Waste, Emporer of the Lone Islands and more! When I was your age, I was making decisions that may or may not cause war. Luckily, it didn't. While you were goofing off at sixteen, I was doing exactly what I'm doing everyday. I don't want another person in my life dead. So. You are grounded for two months. You may only leave for breakfast, lunch, dinner and class, which you missed today because of you stunt."

"Dad. This isn't fair!"

"Do you want me to make it a longer sentence?"

"No. Bu-"

"You don't treat the twins like this!"

"Ray and Lillian are younger than you Cane. You are to be king."

"But it isn't fair! Unground m-"

"Okay. Three months."

"Dad. Th-"

"Four." Then he left, leaving Cane alone.

Cane was mad. He wanted to leave right then. So he grabbed his dagger and it's case. He stuck the knife in the case and attached it to his belt. He pulled on a sweater his father gave him and put it on with a jacket overtop. The sweater had a hood so he put it on his head to try and hide his face. He left the room as stealthily as he could. He made it down the steps and tip-toed across the room to the acending staircase to the weapons room. He went down and opened the door. It started screaming but Cane only needed it opened a little, enough for him to get through. He had a pack of matches so he ripped one off to light it and light up a torch see he could see. Once he had it lit, he made his way over to the swords. There were short swords (about a good size for a dwarf), long swords and two-handers. He picked up a long sword. It was crafted with a silver hilt and gems. He found a case, stuck the sword in it and attached it to his belt opposite side of the dagger. He put out the torch, opened the door, left, shut it and climbed the steps. Once he made it, ran straight for the door. It was left open. He went through and took off his hood. He went three steps when he heard:

"Hello. Who are you?" yelled a guard.

Cane turned. The guard ran towards him and shouted, "Prince Cane, you are to be in your bedroom. Foll-"

Cane had grabbed his dagger and was holding it to his own throat. "Come near me and I die!"

"You don't wan-"

"GO. You don't want to be the reason the king's son and heir died do you?"

The guard back away and Cane turned and ran into the woods. He had no idea where he was going or where he even wanted to go. Well he thought Lantern Waste, but that might be the first place they looked. Telmar? Calormen? Or maybe Ettinsmoor. No one would dare go to Ettinsmoor with all those giants and things. Well, he'd think about it.

He ran for north-west for hours until he tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. He fell flat on his face and when he opened his eyes, saw a pool of red blood dripping out of his lip. He cursed then got up. He started thinking about how hungry he was, which made him mad because he did not think to pack food. It was getting dark, so he gathered fire wood for a while, then piled it up in a circle he had made out of big rocks. He snatched his matches and lit one. Tossed it in the fire and it went up in flames. Then built a shelter, if you can call it a shelter (It was just a wood set up, badly I tell you, and covered with leaves). He curled up in his shelter and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke that morning to see nothing familiar. He sat up and relized if he was in his shelter and sat up, it would've broke. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer where he thought he was. _Where am I?_ he thought. When he went to sleep, something must of carried him away. All he could see was rock, not trees. Then he thought, Ettinsmoor! Ettinsmoor was the only place he could think of that was all rock. Cane heard a noise coming from behind a boulder. It was a _clopity-clopity-clop_ kind of sound. Like hooves. Faun or satyr hooves. To his amazement, it was a faun. The faun walked out from behind the boulder and gasped. It must have scared him to see a human sitting with a hood, dagger and sword.

"Who are you?" asked the faun.

"I am Prince Cane Dalan Matthews of Narnia. Son of King Rodney Caspian Matthews and Queen Lucy Joy Matthews. Who are you?"

"I am Kipling. Son of Kip the faun and Junay the satyr. Nice ta meet ya Prince Cane." the faun answered. "My buddy Tayel son of Haep the giant and Dorris the human."

Kipling looked more goaty than most fauns because he was half-satyr. The main difference between a faun and a satyr is that satyrs have a more goaty face and fauns have a more humany face.

"So my ya up here Cane?"

"I ran away from my castle and fell asleep and woke up here. How far in the moor are we?"

"Oh four ta ten miles away from Narnia." a new voice said.

"Ah." Kipling said. "This is Tayel."

Tayel was around nine feet tall. His dad was a giant and his mother was human. Giants are usually from ten to thirty feet tall but considering Tayel had a human parent , he can be shorter.

"Who is that?" asked Tayel.

"That is Prince Cane Matthews of Narnia." Kipling answered.

"Ahh. I never metta Prince bafore." Tayel said. "How old are ya?"

"I am sixteen." replied Cane. He was still getting used to Tayel's height. "And you?"

"I'm sixteen." replied Kipling. "And Tay here is seventeen, turnin' eighteen in a week."

"Why are you two out in Ettinsmoor?"

"Oh." sighed Kip. "Well I'm a half-faun half-satyr so I don't got any friends, cept' Tay. But that's cause' he's a half-giant half-human. So we both ran from Narnia, from differnt spots though, and met here an got to idea how ta get back!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Cane! They had no idea how to get back. It looked like they had enough food left for two for a month but for three, about two weeks. They would surely die unless by miracle, someone came and got them.

"Do ya want ta come ta help hunt, Cane?" Kip asked.

"Talking beasts?" asked the prince.

"Oh no. We are Narnians, we would never hunt talking beasts. So do ya wanna come?" Tay asked.

"Only if you tell me, in detail, how both of you got here. Kip, you start."


End file.
